


Heat wave

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: He can't be in heat during No Nut November, Jevil is dominant, Jevil spent all of seams dark dollars on roblox, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pre-Canon, a little bit of bdsm, its around october, jevil why my pp hard?, leave a comment, now they can't pay rent, of some form or fashion, ooof, seam gets drunk, seam is chonki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: Seam is due for his Fall heat cycle.Roulxs told the king he should've got him neutered.also Seam is drunk, so you get to see his lusty side a bit.It's a lemon.Also thanks my doots for 0ver 800 Hits!okay so i have never had a cat (my brother is allergic) so i had to do a little research before writing this.





	Heat wave

**Author's Note:**

> Seam: *sees Jevil* Oh ShIt! A rAt! It'S a MoThErFuCkInG rAt!
> 
> Roulxs Kaard: Oh GoDeTh oH fUcKeTh!
> 
> King: aww shit, here we go again...
> 
> Jevil:
> 
> *screams*
> 
> If you like it please leave a comment so we can have a nice chat and you can get to know me as more than a writer. ^w^. I also take requests, as long as it doesn't involve Lancer. (He is only six may I remind you.) and thank you Bunyanya for being my number one fan, shout out and kudos to you! Please leave a Kudo if you like the story and comment if you want me to make more!

Seam tried to close his eyes and get some rest, but he was an insomniac. The fact that he was going through his seasonal mating cycle did'nt help either. He tossed and turn in his bed, crossing and uncrossing his legs, shifting from his stomach to his back, but nothing satisfyed his lustful feeling. He bit his lip in frustration, not knowing how to resolve this conflict. He decided he was going to take a long, hot bath and, you know, take care of himself. He turned the faucet all the way on, making sure that the water was steaming hot. He pulled out some bath salts, his favorite scents of course. He opened the window, Letting the cold autumn air inside. It was dark outside, only lit by red flamelight. Then again, it was always dark in the Dark world. He opened the cabinets under the vanity and got five dark red candles. Seam placed them around the circular bath tub and lit them up, using his magic. He turned out the lights and slowly undressed himself, letting his imagination set the mood. The cold light breeze flowed in the room, tickling his fur and whiskers. once he got undressed, he removed his button eye and placed it on the counter so that it wouldn't go down the drain on accident. It's not like he needed it, it didn't make him see through the rigt side of his head. He only wore it because he didn't want to scare away children with his big, ugly scar. He climbed into the water and cautiously leaned back against the bath pillow (he had back pains and needed it). He closed his eyes and sighed. he looked down into the clear water (he decided not to use the salts after all) at his crotch. It was erect and ached, begging for attention. He groaned queitly and spread his legs apart, biting his bottom lip hard. He looked around before reaching for it, grasping it firmly. He arched his back and purred to himself. He retracted his claws so he didn't hurt himself and slid his paw down his shaft, Feeling up himself. It wasn't enough, he craved more. He covered his cock with both paws and slowly bucked his hips into them, the water around him sloshing back and forth with his movement. It made a huge mess, but he didn't care, he could clean up later. He got on his knees and lifted his wet tail up in the air, thrusting harder and harder. The cat grunted and huffed, already feeling the climax building up. He threw his head back, moaning and growling. He straight up beated himself, thinking of his lover whith his eye closed. He thought of his soft blue hands, running all over him. He thought of his scent which mimicked the scent of dark trees. He thought of his small sharp teeth sinking into his neck, while his J-shaped tail wrapped around his lower waist. He felt his cock twitch and immediatly after he came, turning the water cloudy.

The Morning had came creeping up on him. He was just about to get up when Jevil ran in his room and jumped right on top of him.

"Good morning, morning Seam!"  
Seam chuckled and said "Good morning my light. How did you sleep?"  
"I slept well, all night long, long. How did you sleep?"  
Seam paused before saying "Just as well. How does cinnomon rolls sound?"  
The two walked to the kitchen and started making breakfast.  
"So whats on the agenda for today, today?"

"Well, today we have nothing planned, but tonight I was going out with Roulxs and try out the bar that just opened."

"Can I come too?"

"Absolutly not! Last time you got drunk and tried to fight everyone at the bar! It was complete Chaos. I should've told you earlier, but I didn't want to anger you anymore than you already were. The king has put you on probation, and you are not to drink ANYTHING untill you pay for the damage that was done."

"But you can't possibly still be mad, mad about that, hmm?"

Seam sighed and said "I still love you little one, but you caused a lot of trouble that night and Roulxs said that next time you will be placed under arrest for two months, I can't go that long without you." He cupped the Imp's face and nuzzled him lightly. Only this time he did'nt stop. he purred and rubbed his face against his cheek, until Jevil said "Seam! Seam! You're burning the rolls, rolls!" Seam stopped and pulled out the cinnomon rolls. Him and Jevil iced them and then shared one together. (they were to big to be eaten all by oneself).

The day passed and soon came the evening. There was a knock at the door and Jevil ran to answer it. He opened and was face-to-face with the Duke himself.

"Good, Godeth! It's you again! I suppose thou haven't been drinking with Seam around?"  
Jevil grinned and said "Only when he, he is not around."

Seam grabbed his coat and gave Jevil a kiss on the way out (Even though he wanted to do so much more). *insert lenny face*

BREAKING THE WALL HERE so uh how do you make a lenny face anyways? BACK TO THE STORY

At the bar it was quite full, only a few spots left open. It was full of Ruddins, Hathys, and rabbicks, but they saw a few familliar faces.  
"Clover! It's nice to see you out and about again. I hope you have resolved the conflict between you and your... Sisters." Seam said.

"Where is jevil-"  
"Wait, what conflict-"  
"Shut up you two! I'm talking to Seam. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy your time here."

There were two empty seats by the actual bar stand, and that is where Seam and Roulxs set themselves at. The ruddin who ran it slithered by and asked them how they were doing.

"Well, The prince has been a handful latley, and the king has been more obnoxious than usual. I sweareth, He has become Just like thou's son." Roulxs said.  
Seam didn't have much to say. Other than his heat cycle, his life has stayed uneventful. "I have been doing well. Your place looks amazing, so many details." He looked around at the rustic joint. There were collectable antiques all over the walls, which had a lovley but dull colored wallpaper.  
"Well, Thank you. How about I get you something to drink. And don't worry, It's on the house."  
"I'll take a bottle of whiskey and for roulxs, what kind of wine do you have?"

"Well, we got a new one in the back, it's a red one called 'Red spades'. How about I pull it out for you two?"

Roulxs said "Oh, Thanketh you."

"Seam, You seem different today. Tell me what is bothering Thou."

"Oh, uhh, It's a cat thing, You wouldn't know."

"Seam, The king is a doglike monster, and he has his mating cycles too.."

Seam laughed and said "What gave it away?"

"The pupil of you're eye is larger than usual, and I know you don't do drugs. plus, I hate to say it, put next time you should check yourself in the mirror before going out in public.." Roulxs glanced down at Seams crotch, where a small tent was pitched up.

Seam covered his face with his paws and said "Good God..."

The ruddin came back with their drinks. "Here Ya'll go, please have a good night. And between you and me Seam, Is the court Jester here, I want him OUT if he is."  
"No, no, you don't have to worry. I left jevil at home."

and so the two best friends enjoyed their drinks together. They Talked alot, more than usual. Seam didn't notice it, But he kept getting drink after drink and shot after shot, Untill Roulxs finaly noticed that he was indeed drunk.

"Seam, I think you have had enough for tonight."

"No, I'm PeRfEcTlY FiNe.."  
Roulxs sighed and said "You are just as bad as that wretched Imp. I'm taking you home."

Roulxs walked Seam back to his shop outside the castle. He opened the door and was greeted by jevil.

"Seamy! Seamy youre-" He paused instantly as he caught a whiff of him. He smelled strongly of whiskey. "Seam, are are you okay?"  
He laughed obnoxiously and said "Don't worry dear, I'm gonna be alright...

Jevil smiled sinfully when he realized what had happened. "it looks like like you had one too many drinks old man."  
Jevil also knew he was in heat. He went into the bathroom earlier and saw that Seam forgot to close the window, and he only opens it when he is perorming some sex act.

Seam sat down in his chair and Jevil followed. "So is there something going on that I should know about~" Jevil sat down on his lap and seam mewed softly. Jevil pet his head and stroked the side of his face. Seam purred and laid his ears down, twitching his nose

"Jevil, i... I'm in heat again...touch me, please just touch me..."  
"Oh, Okay~" Jevil said as he stroked the cat. He unbuttoned the front of Seams coat and roamed around his chest, tracing patterns all across. Hearts, diamonds, spades, clubs, it went on and on. Seam leaned forward and pulled the imp to his face by the horns and kissed him deeply. He rubbed his rough sand-paper-like tounge against The demon's long smooth one. Jevil did a few tounge tricks, flipping it to the side, curling it, turning it around. Seam thought it was hot, it turned him on. He growled deeply into jevil and jevil purred back in response, tasting all the whiskey he had just drunk.  
It wasn't enough for Seam. He needed more than just this, he needed more attention on his body. Seam broke the kiss and signaled Jevil to kiss his neck. Jevil lightly kissed Seam's neck, nipping at him with his small sharp teeth. He kissed deeper as he got lower, biting and sucking, forming heart-shaped hickey's all over. SEam clawed at the arm rests of his chair, ripping it.

Seam giggled and slurred out "so, now whats.."  
Jevil placed his finger over Seams lips, silencing him. "Close your eyes, I want to play a game~"  
Jevil ran into the room and pulled out a wooden box. Inside was a rope and training collar, jevil brought both out.

"Can I look now?" Seam asked. Jevil put the training collar around his neck and tied his hands behind his back. He pulled on the collar, tightening it around his neck.  
"I'm the ringleader here, and I will tell you what to do. If you disobey, I will leave and you will suffer."  
Seam nodded slowley and heavily.  
"First rule, no hands.." Jevil whispered in his ear.  
"Second rule, No talking unless I say~"  
He tugged on the collar, warning him what will happen if he dared disobeyed.  
"Now beg." Jevil pulled on the chain dangeling from the collar.

"J-Jevil, please, huff... Untie me, I'll do anything, Please, i need this, please... f-fuck..."  
jevil moved his hips in circles as he sat right over Seams erection. "whine some more, more."

"PLEASE, please pull harder..."  
Jevil yanked on the chain, dragging him around. "Time for round one..."

Jevil pulled the lever on the chair and it layed out completley flat. He removed Seams coat, exposing his large stuffed body. He lightly kissed his lower stomach, Trailing down as he did so. Jevil slowley pulled the waistline of his boxers down, teasing the old cat. 

"Do it, ple-"  
Jevil pulled hardly on the chain, choking Seam. "What was rule number two? I beileive I said no talking, talking. That's your first strike, three strikes and you're out~"  
Seam whimpered as Jevil peeled away his clothing. He licked along his v-line, hinting at what will come next.

He yanked off his boxers and tossed it to the side like it was garbage. Seam's cock was already spilling pre-cum and jevil wiped it away with his glove. He played with the tip using his tounge, earning a loud moan from his partner. He put the whole length in his mouth and wrapped his long tounge around it, squeezing his member. Seam desperaltly tried to wiggle free from his restraints, but the rope was just too tight. He growled and groaned as jevil bobbed his head up and down, deep-throating his dick. He felt a twitch and decided whether to spit or swallow. Seam moaned one last time before he came in jevil. He had decided to swallow. It was sweet and sticky, just how it should be.

Jevil licked the remaing cum away before finally untieing Seam. Seam instantly pounced on jevil and shoved him to the floor, violently ripping off his clothes.

"Now it's my turn you little slut.."  
Seam flipped him over on his stomach and propped him up. He got to his knees and lifted Jevil's tail before slamming into him. Jevil cried out but Seam coverd his mouth with his paws. It hurt Jevil, but fuck, it hurt so good. Seam pulled jevil's tail and pounded into him, fast and hard. Jevil panted and felt his climax rise. He came, getting it everywhere, all over the floor. Eventually Seam got tired and the two collapsed on the floor in front of the fire.

"Seam, Seam... Did that help, how do you feel?..."

"I, I feel good... so tired and drunk, but good..."

They cuddled against each other, sharing the warmth of their bodies.

"Jevil, I love you.."  
"I love you too, Seamy."  
The two lovers fell asleep in front of the fire, Dreaming of their future.

THE END!!!!!


End file.
